


dissimilar

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got manners, dammit, but sometimes he forgets them at the most inopportune times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dissimilar

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #47: Pants

Sam tried not to stare. He'd always believed himself to be an open-minded person, at least when compared to the rest of his family, and living in California as he did had exposed him to a lot of things that would have made his dad shit a brick. Still, when Castiel walked into the restaurant, Sam couldn't help but do a double-take over his cup of coffee.

“Oh, Sam! Hello.” Castiel's smile was bright and gummy, and Sam had no issue returning it, but it was difficult not to eye the _very_ blue skirt the other man was wearing. It was long, its crinkly fabric swishing gently around Castiel's ankles as he moved.

He hated to think it, but it was a lot easier to talk to Castiel once the man sat down; from the waist up, it was like talking to any other twenty-something year-old guy, just a plain cardigan thrown over a t-shirt. Sam hoped his surprise was subtle enough that Castiel hadn't noticed  – if it wasn't, the other was very good at pretending to be oblivious. Sam had a feeling he was used to it, and felt even worse about staring.

Castiel was cool. Actually, Sam found it a bit hard to believe Dean was even friends with a guy like Castiel, let alone dating him. His humor was incredibly dry, and he seemed pretty reserved most of the time. Clashing personalities aside, Castiel differed from Sam's overly-masculine brother in physical tastes too; the skirt thing was obvious, but Sam also spotted chips of blue paint on the man's nails, as well as a delicate silver chain nearly hidden beneath the man's shirt.

“Dean got it for me,” Castiel mentioned shyly, _proudly,_ when he saw Sam looking – and slipped the chain over his shirt to show off the bee-shaped charm that dangled at its center, silver and glass and little yellow jewels for the stripes.

Sam concluded that, while he liked his brother's boyfriend a lot, Dean definitely owed him an explanation about all of this.

“So, like . . . that wasn't a big deal breaker for you? The whole–” Sam wiggled his fingers in an all-encompassing gesture but settled on saying, “–skirt thing?”

Dean's only response was to shrug and say, simply and seriously, “Pants aren't really Cas' thing.”

 


End file.
